Ilusión
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Itachi cerró los ojos. Fugaku no lo hizo. /SEMI-AU.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. **

**Aviso: **Este fanfic participa en el reto: "Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro_ La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Extención:** 1346 palabras.

**Advertencia. **Semi-AU. Es otra perspectiva de lo que pasó..., según yo.

* * *

**ILUSIÓN.**

**.**

Calma. **Demasiada.** Calma.

_—Fugaku_

**Calma.** Demasiada**.** **Abrumadora.** Calma.

Nada iba bien cuando la calma se adueñaba del barrio Uchiha; sin ruido, sin luces, sin voces... casi, sin vida. El moreno jefe Uchiha avanzó con sigilo por las solitarias calles de ese rincón de la aldea donde su clan había sido segregado. La luz de la luna era la única que guiaba su sendero, pues opacaba por mucho las tenues linternas de las casas vecinas.

Los días iban mejorando para su clan; pronto recuperarían su prestigio y se desharían de ese señalamiento pasivo que los demás aldeanos les daban. El clan tendría el respeto que merecían. Por eso sus jornadas laborales se extendían tanto.

Vagaba en sus pensamientos, aún por la entrada del barrio. Susurros lejanos llamaron su atención a desviarse del sendero, caminó con la guardia en alto, atento a cualquier suceso extraño. Ya no eran susurros, eran voces..., gemidos de súplica. Entró sin permiso a una de las tantas viviendas del barrio, y en cuanto su presencia irrumpió en el lugar, el silencio volvió.

Rondó un momento por la casa desierta comprobando que se encontraba así, desierta. Era una casa cualquiera, llena de retratos familiares y muebles viejos, tan oscura y vacía que el "tic-tac" del reloj en la sala desesperaba a cualquiera. No había más voces, pero sí una inusual sensación lúgubre, tristeza. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero unos pesados pasos sonaron al fondo del corredor, se dirigió al ruido, topándose con la puerta de una habitación.

La puerta corrediza se encontraba entre-abierta dejando una pequeña rendija de panorama, donde solo alcanzó a ver una ágil silueta correr hacia el otro extremo, corrió cuidadosamente la puerta, y el sonido de la madera crujiendo pareció imitar a una bomba en medio de toda aquella soledad. Ahora lo apreciaba bien, eran patadas. Patadas desesperadas que luchaban por escapar del armario. El sonido hueco se volvió nítido y en medio del silencio hizo un eco escalofriante. Las patadas se volvían arrítmicas. Fugaku se volvió mil veces más alerta cuando entró a la habitación, verificando que el cuarto estaba vacío. El ruido envolvió por completo la atmósfera, acelerando a su vez los latidos de su corazón. Acercó su mano a la vieja puerta de madera hueca que cubría el armario. El ruido frío se cayó por completo. En un rápido movimiento abrió la extensión que cubría su vista.

Nunca supo de dónde salió el vacío que se formó en su estómago, ni por qué se le secó la boca, o por qué se sintió alterado cuando un cuerpo infantil azotó en el suelo; se encontraba inerte y boca abajo, provocando un desconocido nerviosismo en Fugaku quien como acto reflejo, se acuclilló para darle la vuela y ver el rostro de la persona. Se tenzó al instante cuando sus manos se marcharon de carmín con la sangre que salía a borbotones del pecho de aquél niño que ya no era un niño sino un cuerpo frío y pálido, sus ojos muertos aún expresaban el miedo incontrolabre.

Salió del lugar en busca de los demás oficiales de su escuadrón, en busca de algún ninja, algún guardia, alguien. Una pesada aura lo rodeó en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa; una presencia acosadora, que le erizaba la piel y presagiaba malos sucesos, tan aterradora que le cohibió un momento la cordinación. Trató de hacerle frente a aquella persona, cosa o aparición, pero solo se veía como un maníaco volteando con pánico a todos lados, con los ojos crispados y los dientes apretados. Se mantuvo en calma repitiéndose que, lo que sea que fuese aquella presencia sobre él, estaban en su territorio; no podían dañarlo donde él mandaba.

Fue a la casa vecina aún con esa apariencia de paranoia mal disimulada y lo que a continuación contempló solo logró descolocarlo más; no era solo un niño muerto, era toda una familia bañada en sangre. Con las paredes de la casa manchadas por la pelea y el terror impregnado en sus rostros ya sin vida. Retrocedió un poco más perturbado y al darse media vuelta sintió que la oscura presencia se acercaba más por la espalda, casi respirando en su nuca. Un aura tan pesada, poseedora de un alma cruel que mataba inocentes y que lo perseguía silenciosamente.

Un grito desgarrador y moribundo salió de la nada rompiendo el silencio, tan agudo que casi le rompió los oídos. Fugaku corrió donde sus sentidos le decía que había más almas arrancadas. Y después fue otro gemido casi animal que provenía en el sentido contrario. Un grito de súplica a su derecha y un llanto inconsolable a su izquierda. Gritos aterradores sobre él, por detrás, por delante, a la izquierda, a la derecha. Suplicaban piedad. No había a dónde ir, por todos lados eran sonidos guturales, agudos, viejos, jóvenes, desafiantes, cansados; todos mezclados en un coro de histeria y paranoia que aplacaban el silencio de la noche.

No veía nada en concreto, todo era casas y gritos, llanto y sangre, cuerpos sin vida y esa presencia oprimiendo su nuca con un frío sepulcral. Corrió como única alma viva hasta el lugar que menos quería llegar y ver la misma escena que en cada casa; a su familia completamente muerta. La figura anónima que lo perseguía parecía avanzar tres pasos por cada uno que él daba. El olor metálico de la sangre se extendía por todos lados mientras el sonido de su respiración lo desesperaba.

La rabia, la paranoia y el miedo lo cubrieron poco a poco con su opaco manto que lo asfixiaba, su casa repentinamente se hizo más lejana y su cuerpo más pesado. Sentía la respiración de su acosador en la oreja y su psicópata mirada encima. Miraba con demencia a todos lados, buscando algo contra lo cual defenderse o atacar; algo físico que le dijera que todo aquello no solo era una ilusión.

_Una ilusión._ Se detuvo en seco. El coro tétrico de gritos, llanto y gemidos aún se adueñaba de sus sentidos. Tomó de uno de sus kunais del estuche pegado en su pierna, lo colocó frente a él, acercó el filo del arma por su cuello y lo rozó ligeramente, sintiendo escaldarse la herida, el dolor era vívido..., no era suficiente. Apretó los dientes y se degolló sin pensarlo mucho.

Calma.** Demasiada.** Abrumadora. **Calma.**

_—Fugaku._

**Calma.** Demasiada.** Abrumadora.** Fría. **Calma.**

Era un susurro lamentable aquél que lo llamaba, mezclado con llanto de miedo. Abrió los ojos crispado, y sintió el sudor resbalar por su frente. Su cuerpo pesado oprimía como tonel sus pulmones, corazón, su estómago, todo. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba sin control. A su lado el cuerpo tembloroso y bañado en lágrimas de su esposa no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. No podía abrir la boca, no podía moverse, no podía gritar.

_—¡Fu-Fukaku ayuda-...! ¡No!_

El grito tan horrendo que soltó su mujer le estrujó mil veces más el corazón, más que aquel mal que lo mantenía inmóvil, hincado en el suelo. Miro con impotencia cómo la frágil figura caía al frente, escupiendo sangre y convulsionando un poco hasta que se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin vida. Un escalofrío lo invadió cuando de un opaco ojo negro de Mikoto escapó una lágrima. En la espalda de la mujer una espada corta atravesaba por completo su corazón.

Los sigilosos pasos de la presencia en su nuca se encaminaron al frío cuerpo de la mujer, sacaron la espada de su interior provocando un desagradable sonido viscoso, un el charco de sangre se extendió más en el suelo. El sujeto se colocó frente a él y se acuclilló quedando cara a cara. Su rostro era cubierto por la máscara de un ANBU, pero no había necesidad de quitársela, Fugaku sabía quién era y eso solo lo encolerizó más.

La blanca máscara fue retirada del rostro del asesino, y los negros ojos de Fugaku se encontraron con la esperada cara de su primogénito. El muchacho colocó la espada a la altura del corazón de su padre. Itachi cerró los ojos. Fugaku no lo hizo.

**.**

**Calma.** Demasiada.** Abrumadora.** Fría.** Eterna.** Calma.

* * *

_FIN._

* * *

**Notas. **Eh... no sé si lo logré, pero me gustó es resultado. Hum, me enfoqué más en el terror que en el horror, porque el horror... meh, no me gusta. Pero el terror, ¡oh, el terror! Me encantan las historias de terror. Espero les guste. Suerte.

_M'L~_


End file.
